


To not think so much

by JRC



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: All Saints' Wake (Final Fantasy XIV), F/M, Face-Fucking, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Fluff and Smut, Haunted Manor shenanigans, Hien Rijin Has A Fat Cock, Hien Sucks Hien's Cock, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, body swap shenanigans, mild exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRC/pseuds/JRC
Summary: “Lo, would…” He trails off, ducking his head as his cheeks burn bright red even in the dimly lit room. L’lo blinks down at him, startled by Hien’s sudden shyness. She gives him a moment, and when Hien looks back up at her, he’s chewing on his lower lip, his pupils blown wide with lust. “Would you fuck my face?”
Relationships: Hien Rijin/Warrior of Light
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	To not think so much

[Come on, it will be fun!] L’lo spins on her heel and walks backwards in front of Hien to sign to him, a shit-eating grin adorning her lips, painted mauve for the party. She’s wearing a replica of the robes and boots Y’shtola wore when they visited Ala Mhigo and Doma, and has even styled and bleached her hair for the occasion. The resemblance is quite striking if you ask her. The only differences are her height (Shtola is taller), her eyes (green, to Shtola’s white), and her tail (fluffy at the end, whereas Shtola’s tapers off to a fine point). 

Hien had laughed himself to tears when L’lo had pulled out the finishing touch - a wind-up sun minion. [Little sun,] she had signed, and he had doubled over with laughter. Everyone around them in the lobby of the Gold Saucer had looked at them like they were mad, but L’lo had wheezed with silent laughter alongside her lover, nudging him out of the way of the many other partygoers while he composed himself. 

Now, she leads him away from the wall, licking her lips as she takes in the sight of Hien’s bare arms and thighs on display in between the furred gloves and short dress she had managed to convince him to wear to the All Saints’ Wake party at the Haunted Manor. He had even donned the thigh boots, which impressed L’lo to no end, given her own struggles walking in heels, and that after a lifetime of doing it anyway. It amuses and arouses her in equal parts to see furred ears atop his ever-untidy black hair, a perplexing reaction, but one she does not intend to study this evening, not with so _very_ many people around.

[Ready?] L’lo signs, before clasping one of Hien’s gloved hands in both of her own, and giving it an eager squeeze, unable to contain her own excitement as she stops just before the Genial Guiser, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet. Hien’s hazel eyes are shining with mirth at her antics, and L’lo whines in the back of her throat, pressing herself up against her lover (and his very short, very furry little dress), hanging onto his shoulder as she peppers his jaw with kisses. The Lord of Doma chuckles and turns into her kisses, catching her chin with one hand and tilting it until he can capture her lips with his own in a sweet, tender kiss.

“Ready if you are,” Hien murmurs, leaning in until his breath ghosts over the sensitive hairs inside her ear, and L’lo shivers, squeezing his arm once before spinning out of his reach, right up to the man waiting to whisk them away to the Manor, where the party is being held. She holds up two fingers, and tugs Hien to her side, linking her arm through his as the Doman lord chuckles. The Genial Guiser nods, and bids them touch a peculiar, tiny purple aether crystal in his open palm. They do, and L’lo lets out a whoop of delight as the familiar sensation of being whisked away into nothingness consumes them both.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, L’lo is arching her back against an absurdly high-backed chair, tucked away in a corner of a room labelled only, ‘Room #202’. Or rather… she’s arching Hien’s back. The distinction is fuzzy at this point, honestly.

She had made a beeline for the imp as soon as they arrived, begging Hien to wait in the room upstairs for her, by the desk, which he had done, but only after giving her an extremely skeptical look. The miqo’te had given her best impression of an innocent smile, waving him off as he turned to go, and was only moderately distracted by the sway of his hips in those boots and that sinfully tight dress. L’lo had bitten down on her lower lip almost hard enough to make it bleed as she walked up to the imp, and showed him a sketch of Hien that she had begged Alphinaud to draw for her, specifically for this purpose.

It took a few moments to adjust to not having a tail, and to having… well, Hien’s massive cock between her legs, but L’lo was grinning like a madman and walking in a way that looked _mostly_ natural by the time she made it up to ‘Room #202’. True to his word, Hien had been waiting for her, but he was studying some of the decorations in the room when she arrived. L’lo took a moment to drape herself against the doorframe in an exaggerated pose, tugging Hien’s robe down her shoulder and sticking her lips out, then waited for him to notice her. When he finally turned, Hien jumped at the sight of her, then burst out laughing, his laugh like warm honey making L’lo grin back at him, pushing herself off the wall and sauntering up to her lover.

It was strange to be the same height as Hien for once, and L’lo took full advantage of it, slinging her now _very_ muscular arms around Hien’s neck, and pressing herself flush against him. She could feel her lover’s member pressing insistently against… hers, which was a peculiar feeling to say the least, and L’lo smirked at Hien, whose pupils were blown wide with lust, before laughing quietly at him, and leaning in to brush her nose against his own. She took Hien’s lower lip between her teeth and rolled it there gently for a moment, before licking a stripe over the chapped skin, and surging forward to plunder his mouth with her own. Hien groaned into the kiss, laying his hands on her hips - so much wider than normal - and squeezing, then groaned again.

It had taken no convincing at all to tuck Hien - the real Hien - beneath the desk in the corner of ‘Room #202’ while she sat in the chair behind it, spreading her legs (and finally beginning to understand why most men had such a penchant for spreading their legs when sitting) and edging forward until Hien was tucked between them. The Doman Prince’s hands made short work indeed of all the buckles, ties, and fastenings that kept L’lo decent, and before she knew it, Hien’s mouth was on her cock - _his cock_ , sucking her hungrily all the way into his mouth, until the tip bumped into the back of his throat.

* * *

The sensation is bizarre. It’s… she hasn’t the words to describe it, and even if she had them, she wouldn’t want to think hard enough to string them into coherent sentences. Hien’s mouth is _wet_ and _hot_ and _smooth_ and by the _Twelve_ , what’s that thing he’s doing with his tongue? L’lo threads her fingers into Hien’s hair, knocking aside his fake werewolf ears, and digs her nails into his scalp. His hazel eyes, already glassy with lust, flutter shut as he groans around her length, sending vibrations up the shaft that make her toes curl.

L’lo sucks in a sharp breath as she feels Hien attempt to swallow around her length, the clutch and pull of his throat working at her tip drawing her to new heights of pleasure, and she throws her head back, growling to the empty room. By the Twelve, does he have no gag reflex at all? She turns her gaze down to him, and watches as Hien repeats the motion, collecting the saliva dripping freely down his chin with one calloused hand, which he wraps around the base of her girthy member and begins to twist. L’lo groans deep in her chest, momentarily startled at the lack of a purr, only to buck her hips up as Hien drags his tongue along a vein on the underside of her shaft.

When she bucks up, Hien gags around the tip of her cock, and pulls back until only the tip remains in his mouth, his eyes tearing up. [Are you okay? Did I hurt you?] L’lo lurches forwards, signing frantically, then reaching to cup Hien’s jaw, stroking her newly calloused thumbs over his stubble. He smirks around her tip then draws off of it with a lewd little _pop_ , his eyes gleaming as he looks up at her.

“I’m fine, Lo,” Hien rasps, nuzzling into her palm and pressing a sloppy kiss into the skin there, before turning to nuzzle against her tip, giving the base a gentle squeeze with his spit-slicked hand that has her gasping. “I just…” he breathes against her cockhead, making L’lo shiver and clench her hands in his hair, which just drags another breathy chuckle from her lover’s lips. “I _really_ like sucking cock,” Hien admits, looking up at her with glassy hazel eyes, his lips raw and abused from taking so much of her length with such practiced ease.

L’lo lets out a ragged little laugh, reaching up to card her fingers through her hair, which is beginning to grow damp with sweat. She nods down to Hien, before ducking down and pressing a tender kiss to the top of his head, flashing him an affectionate smile as she straightens back up in the chair. [Do we need to find someone with a nice juicy cock for you to suck, darling?] the miqo’te signs, grinning down at Hien, her fingers dancing through the air as she waits for him to make the next move. He probably needs a moment; she certainly would, after sucking dick like that. [I’m happy to share your affections… I just want you to be happy.] Hien’s eyes grow wide, and he opens his mouth to speak, but she leans in and lays a finger over his lips. [We’ll discuss it back at the Kienkan, later.] Her lover beams up at her and nods, shifting closer to her hips and adjusting his grip on her shaft. L’lo locks her hands around the chair’s armrests so as to hopefully prevent her hips from bucking up and choking Hien again.

“No, don’t,” Hien says suddenly, reaching up and wrapping his gloved hands around her own, gently prying them off the armrests of the chair. “Lo, would…” He trails off, ducking his head as his cheeks burn bright red even in the dimly lit room. L’lo blinks down at him, startled by Hien’s sudden shyness. She gives him a moment, and when Hien looks back up at her, he’s chewing on his lower lip, his pupils blown wide with lust. “Would you fuck my face?”

All the air leaves L’lo’s lungs in one long exhale as she stares down at Hien’s eager face, his flushed cheeks and glassy eyes. _That’s_ a request, alright. She hesitates just a moment, worried about Hien’s poor throat, about choking him, about _hurting_ him, but he looks so _sure_ … [Okay,] L’lo signs, tapping Hien’s cheek as he shifts back, opening his mouth already to receive her. [Tap my thigh quickly if it’s too much, okay? Two or three times, so I know to stop.] The Doman lord nods quickly, flashing a radiant smile up at her as he hoists himself up onto his knees, leaning against the desk while he waits for her to stand.

L’lo lets out a breathy chuckle, her knees wobbling as she pushes herself up from the chair, tucking her robes in her belt so as to get them out of the way. Her cock is still wet with Hien’s spit, and she shivers as she positions it at his mouth once more, then shivers again for an entirely different reason as she watches her lover lick his lips, with eyes only for the dick before him. She reaches down to grasp Hien’s ponytail, and uses it to tilt his head up, which draws a pleasured groan from the samurai. L’lo holds onto the base of her cock and guides it to Hien’s lips, tapping it there even as he opens his mouth eagerly, smearing the new drops of precum along his lips like a gloss.

Hien’s tongue flicks out of his mouth and laves across her cockhead, and L’lo hisses through her teeth, bucking her hips forward, and sliding the head between Hien’s lips, which he pulls back quickly to cover his teeth with. Her lover’s eyes flutter shut as she leans further and further into the heat of his mouth, his shaky exhales blowing cool air over her shaft until he reaches up to wrap a hand around it once more. L’lo stops as she bumps into solid, unyielding flesh, and holds there for a moment, not wanting to move too quickly. 

Hien evidently has other ideas, as he moves to swallow around her length, the clutch of his mouth contracting around her, dragging a gasp from L’lo’s lips that she quickly reaches up to stifle with the hand not tangled in her lover’s hair. When she looks back down at Hien, expecting much the same as before - eyes closed, blissed out expression - L’lo is startled to find her lover looking up at her expectantly. She blinks once, twice, and then thinks back to his request. He wants her to… fuck his face. Ah, yes. She would have to move for that, wouldn’t she? 

L’lo sinks her teeth into her lower lip and nods, adjusting her grip on Hien’s hair before she drags her hips back slowly, pausing when only the tip of her cock remains between the Doman lord’s lips. Sucking in a breath to steel herself, L’lo rocks her hips forward, slamming her length as far as it will go into Hien’s mouth. The samurai lets out a downright sinful moan as she hits the back of his throat, and clutches at her hips, but does not tap. He turns glassy, eager eyes up to her, and L’lo nods again, drawing her hips back before pistoning them forward, slamming into his throat once more. L’lo sets a steady pace with her hips and her hand in Hien’s hair that has her whimpering at the overwhelming sensation, and the Lord of Doma groaning at the way she uses him.

It’s much sooner than she should, L’lo suspects, but she digs her nails into Hien’s scalp and holds his head to her hips as she comes, hips stuttering against his mouth, the unfamiliar sensation of orgasming through a cock rather than her pussy making it an almost religious experience. Her arms go limp, and her knees are threatening to give out when she feels Hien’s calloused hand tapping at the bare skin of her thigh, and L’lo gasps, gently tugging her lover off of her cock with a lewd sound and staggering back into the chair behind her. Hien is wheezing for breath as L’lo collapses into the chair, and she watches him swallow down her seed with a fresh jolt of arousal.

Hien tumbles forward into her lap, still greedily sucking down great gulps of air even as he curls against her thigh, chuckling with a rasp in his voice that has L’lo very concerned. “Thank you, Lo,” her lover mumbles, nuzzling against her bare thigh affectionately, and L’lo huffs out a quiet chuckle, leaning in until she can curl her torso around his head in an awkward hug. “No, I mean it,” Hien insists, reaching up to gently push her off of him, and L’lo sits up straight in the chair, giving her lover a questioning look. “I’m just…” the Lord of Doma begins, glancing up at her with genuine affection gleaming in his eyes. “Sometimes, being in charge of everything can get to be a little much. So I very much enjoy it when I get to… Not think so much. When the only thing I need to worry about is to keep breathing through my nose, keep swallowing around a nice cock. And mine… is a very nice cock,” Hien grins, reaching up to tap the tip of L’lo’s softening member, which makes her jump.

L’lo rolls her eyes at her lover’s vanity, reaching down to tug her robes back over her cock so Hien won’t poke it again, only to freeze when she looks down and sees Hien still wearing that tight, furry werewolf dress. [Oh no, what about you?] she signs, nudging between Hien’s thighs (quite a feat, considering how tight the skirt of that dress is) with her foot. [I didn’t think to bring any oil, I’m so-]

“No, no,” Hien chuckles breathlessly, wincing as he gently moves her foot away from his hips, flashing her a sheepish smile. “I took care of myself while you were fucking my face. I… _really_ like sucking cock,” he reiterates, leaning in to press a kiss against the bare skin of L’lo’s thigh.

[You weren’t kidding,] L’lo signs, turning a fond smile down at Hien, as she reaches up to straighten his hair, which has been torn all asunder from its neat tail since they arrived at the Haunted Manor. The samurai leans into her touch, chest still heaving as he comes down from his own orgasm, making L’lo wonder idly just where his own release had ended up. If it’s the inside of that dress, she may have to punish him later. It’s a nice fabric, and cum tends to stain. L’lo releases the enchantment that lets her look like Hien, shrinking back to petite miqo’te size beneath his arms even as his eyes flutter closed at her gentle fingers in his hair. 

She can worry about the dress later, she reasons. She’ll let Hien fall asleep right here in her lap if he wants. Some nights he has just as much trouble sleeping as she does, and he can use the rest. L’lo gently tugs the bow of Hien’s hair tight, and checks the give of the ponytail to make sure it stays put. Then she drags her claws along his scalp, causing Hien to sigh contentedly and curl further into her lap, and L’lo smiles fondly down at him. If this is what sucking ‘a nice cock,’ in Hien’s words, does for him, she will have to talk to him later about finding someone else to take care of him. Especially when she’s away. And it feels, lately, like she’s _always_ away. 

L’lo closes her eyes and sighs through her nose, slowly, not wanting to alert Hien to her flagging spirits. Now is not the time for such thoughts. She’ll wait, she thinks. Another time, another day. Just another delay she knows she shouldn’t allow herself, but… if L’lo didn’t allow herself all the things she thought she shouldn’t have, she wouldn’t have anything at all. And _this_ … she muses, looking down at Hien’s face, serene and peaceful as he drifts to sleep in her lap, she _can’t_ lose this.

**Author's Note:**

> ...blame the book club. Or just come screech at me there! Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book Club: https://discord.gg/ME4eAEt


End file.
